


Дыра в мире

by Bathilda



Series: Лед и пламя [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ангст, драма, майстрад - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Майкрофт и Грег пытаются справиться с новой реальностью, каждый по-своему. Шерлок проявляет к ним неожиданный интерес.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Лед и пламя [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/73168
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Hole in the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515749) by [kazvl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazvl/pseuds/kazvl). 



> От автора: цикл изначально начинался, как АУ, и до начала третьего сезона. Автор не учитывает третий сезон "Шерлока", так что цикл продолжат быть большим АУ.
> 
> Не бечено!

Теперь в моем мире на твоем месте зияет дыра,

вокруг которой я непрестанно хожу днем

и в которую проваливаюсь по ночам.

Я чертовски по тебе скучаю.

Эда Миллей. Письма

**Глава один**

_Март — июнь 2011_

Пока у Лестрада еще был минивэн — и потому что ему надо было отвлечься, иначе горе грозило пригвоздить его к земле, — он съездил в ближайший магазин ИКЕА за необходимой мебелью и посудой. К тому времени, как он закончил собирать кровать и диван, даже у его мозолей появились мозоли, и он не помнил, когда ел в последний раз, но ничто из того, что сделал за день, не помогло ему забыться.

Не в силах выносить одиночества, он отправился в турецкий ресторан на углу улицы, где долго сидел, размазывая еду по тарелке, а затем перебрался в ближайший паб. К черту ответственность. Сейчас для него было самое подходящее время напиться до потери сознания.

Однако когда он устроился в углу с выпивкой, не обращая внимания на футбольный матч, который с максимальной громкостью транслировали по телевизору рядом с ним, то вместо того, чтобы пить, Лестрад лишь крутил в руках стакан, изо всех сил стараясь не думать обо всех тех моментах, когда они с Майкрофтом делили виски на двоих. Эти воспоминания душили сейчас Лестрада, вонзались в его сердце острыми осколками, выгрызали из него душу, оставляя вместо нее тягостную пустоту. Как Майкрофт мог так с ним поступить? Словно бы они никогда не смеялись вместе, не любили друг друга, не показывали свои самые скрытые стороны и не открывали надежно охраняемые секреты? Он рассказал Майкрофту то, что не рассказывал прежде ни одной живой душе, и был уверен, что Майкрофт отвечал ему тем же.

С другой стороны, Майкрофт профессионально лгал, этого требовала его работа, так что, возможно, Лестрад обманывал себя насчет силы его чувств к нему. И все же… все в глубине души Лестрад знал, что их чувства, чувства Майкрофта не были ложью.

Он слишком много думал, вот в чем заключалась его проблема. И ему нечем было заняться, чтобы избежать всех этих тягостных размышлений. Завтра он вернется на работу, и Лестрад надеялся, что он еще долго не увидит Шерлока. Тот наверняка поймет и проанализирует все, что произошло, опять потопчется по чувствам Лестрада, а он не был пока что к этому готов. Может, ему стоило подумать о переводе куда-нибудь. Скотланд-Ярду будет все равно, останется он или нет, а Лондон теперь навсегда неразрывно связан для него с Майкрофтом. Лестраду до тошноты надоел Лондон. Лестрад мрачно подумал о том, что доктор Джонсон знал, о чем писал[1].

Он не сразу понял, что засиделся допоздна, и пришел в себя, когда паб уже собирались закрывать. Идти ему больше было некуда, и Лестрад вернулся в свою новую квартиру. Трезвый как стеклышко, Лестрад вяло огляделся, пытаясь найти в себе вдохновение, чтобы превратить это место в настоящий дом. Пару минут спустя он заметил на столешнице на кухне единственное, не считая вещей и шампуня, что он взял с собой из «Дома Защитника», — модель «Астон Мартина», которую Майкрофт подарил ему на острове.

Стиснув зубы, Лестрад взял миниатюрную машину и, взглянув на нее в последний раз, выбросил в мусорное ведро и пошел спать.

Он долго ворочался, не в состоянии заснуть, жалел, что не додумался купить сигарет, и в итоге сдался и встал почти в половину четвертого ночи. Натянув джинсы и теплый свитшот, он отправился спасать «Астон Мартин».

Стоя на кухне, он вертел в руках машинку и то неестественное спокойствие, больше похожее на отупление, которое позволило ему пережить эту неделю, начало трещать по швам, пока не расползлось, наконец, на лоскуты. Перед защипавшими глазами у него все поплыло, и «Астон Мартин» превратился в размытое пятно. Признавая свое поражение, Лестрад опустил голову, обнял себя и, прерывисто выдохнув, неумело заплакал. Никогда еще ему не было так больно, и он не знал, как с этим справиться.

Через некоторое время он немного успокоился и, еще судорожно всхлипывая, начал вытирать лицо и нос ладонью, пусть это и не слишком помогало. Лишь через несколько секунд он осознал, что еще крепко стискивает «Астон Мартин». Разжав ладонь, он увидел красные припухшие опухшие следы от острых углов машины, а на шасси самой модели — легкую вмятину. Лестрад уже хотел снова выбросить «Астон Мартин», но напоследок взглянул на машину и, скривив рот, помедлил.

Как его жизнь могла так быстро полететь под откос, а он даже не заметил, что что-то было не так? Сначала Майкрофт целовал его с отчаянием человека, который знал, что конец света уже близок, а потом… Лестрад резко сел на край кровати, словно марионетка, которой перерезали нити, когда понял, что на самом деле означал поцелуй Майкрофта.

Их каникулы в Австралии были замечательными. Они проводили много времени с Энни и Леном, но еще больше — наедине друг с другом. Они отдыхали, смеялись, и были веселыми, романтичными и полными желания, словно парочка свежеиспеченных влюбленных. Они занимались любовью каждый день и всеми возможными способами из-за какого-то дурацкого пари, которое Лестрад уже даже не помнил. Майкрофт был таким игривым, каким Лестрад никогда его не видел, и беззаботным, пусть он и забыл о своих обязанностях всего на несколько дней.

Лестрад готов был ручаться собственной головой, что за все их время в Австралии Майкрофт ни разу не упомянул о презервативах, и это значило, что он точно не умудрился найти себе любовника до их поездки. Иначе он непременно настоял бы на защищенном сексе.

Майкрофта вызвали на работу, едва они успели прилететь домой, но из случайных замечаний Балаши Лестрад знал, что Майкрофт едва ли спал больше пары часов после этого. Шансы на то, что у него нашлось на любовника время, не говоря уже о силах, стремились к нулю.

Лестрад слепо, но сосредоточенно смотрел перед собой, обдумывая все в новом свете. Майкрофт хорошо его знал и изучил все его слабости и болевые точки. Этот вероломный и коварный сукин сын смотрел ему в глаза и лгал прямо в лицо, вооружаясь той ложью, той одной-единственной ложью, после которой — и Майкрофт отлично это понимал, — Лестрад и не подумает задать ни одного вопроса. И не сможет после этого жить с Майкрофтом, потому что измены он не простит никогда.

Но почему? Лестрад точно знал, что Майкрофт любил его, точно так же, как он знал, что для дыхания требуется воздух, трава зеленая, а небо голубое. Лестрад должен был бы увидеть эту ложь, но он так ее и не разглядел. Как Майкрофту удалось это провернуть, не говоря уже о том, зачем ему понадобилось?

Майкрофт любил его. Майкрофт хотел, чтобы Лестрад ушел от него. Единственное, что в представлении Лестрада могло увязать эти два факта воедино, так это включившийся у Майкрофта инстинкт защитника. Это значило, что возникла какая-то угроза самому Майкрофту и всем его близким.

Мгновенно вскочив на ноги, Лестрад порылся в пакете, выудил оттуда черные носки и натянул ботинки. Он уже искал куртку, когда его остановила логичная мысль: если он вернется к Майкрофту, то, вероятно, разрушит тому весь тщательно продуманный план. Если бы только Лестрад знал, какого черта вообще происходит!

Почему, ну почему Майкрофту обязательно надо было всегда усложнять? И лишь после этой мысли до уставшего Лестрада окончательно дошло: Майкрофт все еще любил его! И пусть Лестрад готов был в эту минуту собственными руками придушить этого одержимого контролем манипулятора и хитреца за то, через какой ад тот заставил его пройти, он тоже любил Майкрофта.

Лестрад с силой потер лицо руками и достал телефон, с которого звонил лишь Майкрофту или кому-то из его команды, но обнаружил, что их номера, равно как и номер его квартиры, больше не обслуживались. Разумеется, у него еще были варианты связаться с ними, например, устроить засаду у «Дома Защитника», у Клиники или у клуба «Диоген», но, опять же, тогда он рисковал провалить планы Майкрофта. Единственное, что ему теперь оставалось, — это ждать со всем терпением, которое у него только имелось.

Лестрад пообещал себе, что когда все будет кончено, он собственными руками прибьет Майкрофта. Однако мысль о том, то этот идиот любил его, помогла Лестраду, наконец, заснуть и проспать десять часов. Впервые за последнюю неделю ему не приснилось ни одного кошмара.

* * *

Майкрофт не показывался дома с пятницы до воскресенья, опасаясь встретиться с Грегори, однако в понедельник он больше не мог оттягивать неизбежное. Ему надо было зайти домой хотя бы для того, чтобы переодеться и захватить в офис чистую одежду.

Он осознал, что ошибался, едва зайдя в тихое и пустое здание. Без Грегори он не мог больше называть его домом.

Грегори почти ничего взял с собой, ушел ни с чем.

Совершенно потерянный, Майкрофт бесцельно бродил по комнатам, пока не оказался в ванной Лестрада. Взяв его полотенце, он уткнулся в него носом и зажмурился, чувствуя, как его охватывает тоска и отчаянное желание увидеть Грегори. За те месяцы, что они были вместе, они привыкли к расставаниям из-за работы друг друга, вот только на этот раз никакого воссоединения не предвиделось, и это больно ранило.

Как Майкрофт и планировал, Грегори ушел. Ушел, но оставил часть себя в каждом уголке дома и в сердце Майкрофта, и теперь одиночество навалилось на него неподъемной ношей. В конце концов, когда откладывать это стало бессмысленно и невозможно, Майкрофт лег спать. В их кровать, где на подушке и простыне еще оставался слабый запах Грегори.

Лишь когда Майкрофт проснулся, вздрогнув, он понял, что все же сумел поспать. Его сердце бешено билось, и он протянул руку, чтобы убедиться, что с Грегори все в порядке. Холодная простыня под рукой напомнила ему обо всем, что он сделал. Воспоминания обрушились на него подобно ледяному цунами, и Майкрофту понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы заставить себя снова начать дышать.

Он должен был верить в то, что, оборвав все связи с Грегори, он сохранит ему жизнь, пусть даже сейчас Майкрофта убивало то, что он не знал, где он, не знал, все ли с ним хорошо…

* * *

Лестрад плохо помнил первый месяц после разрыва с Майкрофтом. Одно дело — понять, что Майкрофт соврал о своей измене из-за дурацкого плана, призванного защитить Лестрада. Другое — жить в чистилище одиночества и сомнений.

Лестрад знал, что, должно быть, более-менее сносно работал. По крайней мере, ни один из его коллег не заметил, что его сердце практически вырвали у него из груди, оставив вместо него выжженную пустыню. К счастью, судьба была милостива к Лестраду, и Шерлок не появился ни на одном из его мест преступлений, требуя интересного расследования и вываливая на всеобщее обозрение его личную жизнь.

Было странным и почти невероятным, как отсутствие одного-единственного человека в его жизни ощущалось так остро, оказалось таким невыносимым. Не в последнюю очередь Лестраду было так тяжело, потому что он представления не имел, сколько продлится их расставание.

Он скучал по Майкрофту. Эти четыре простых слова и близко не описывали ту сосущую пустоту, которая образовалась в жизни Лестрада там, где когда-то был Майкрофт.

Лестрад сумел пережить все самые ужасные и невыносимые моменты своего детства, запирая свои чувства на замок, пока не наступало время, когда он уже был в состоянии потихоньку начать с ними разбираться. Вот и сейчас на его лице было невозмутимое выражение, а горе надежно спрятано ото всех окружающих. Именно благодаря дистанцированию от коллег, которое они и не заметили, Лестрад не сломался и лишь волновался о Майкрофте, однако когда тягостные одинокие дни перетекли сначала в недели, потом в месяц, это разбередило его рану. Лестрада начали одолевать сомнения в том, что их с Майкрофтом расставание было временным, как он надеялся. От Майкрофта не было ни слуху, ни духу, словно бы он никогда и не существовал.

Лестрад даже скучал по тому ненавязчивому наблюдению, которое установил за ним Майкрофт в целях безопасности (он всегда притворялся, что не замечает его). Майкрофт дергался, если не мог получить немедленного подтверждения, что те, кого он любил, были живы и здоровы. Как ни смешно, учитывая протесты самого Лестрада против такого наблюдения, но то, что за ним уже не присматривали, волновало его больше всего. Майкрофт никогда не оставлял без охраны тех, кого любил, а совсем даже наоборот.

Осознание того, что ему придется жить в этом аду сомнений и тревоги до тех пор, пока Майкрофт не вернет ему его жизнь, лишь сыпало соль на его незаживающую рану. Лестрад делал все возможное, чтобы подавить свою злость, потому что понимал, что Майкрофту наверняка нелегко далось это решение. К тому он не был уверен, что Майкрофт хорошо все продумал. Несмотря на весь свой ум, все свои возможности и власть, Майкрофт был склонен чересчур остро реагировать на опасность, которая грозила его близким, и совершать глупости в попытке устранить эту опасность.

* * *

Крот среди его людей означал, что Майкрофт больше не смог встречаться с Шерлоком наедине в своем подземном «бункере»-офисе в «Диогене» или любом другом временном офисе, который он использовал по необходимости. Это также означало, что Майкрофту приходилось терять драгоценное время, скрываясь от собственной охраны, и без помощи Балаши это было бы в принципе невозможно.

Майкрофт приехал на несколько минут раньше, но Шерлок все равно уже ждал его в условленном месте, такой же нетерпеливый, энергичный и взвинченный, как и обычно.

— Я видел сегодня Лестрада. Что с ним не так?

Майкрофт холодно посмотрел на него c высокомерным превосходством старшего на семь лет брата.

— Вот ты мне и расскажи, что с ним не так.

— Он, очевидно, почти не спит, много курит и начал толстеть. Он работает с прежней посредственностью, но…

Шерлок замолк с недовольным выражением лица.

— Но что? — спросил Майкрофт, не в состоянии удержаться, потому что это был его единственный шанс узнать что-то о Грегори.

— Он говорит, только когда это совершенно необходимо. Когда он думает, что никто его не видит, он перестает контролировать свою мимику, и…

Всем своим видом демонстрируя свое отвращение к такому абсурдному разговору, Шерлок прищурился и уставился на брата.

— А, теперь понятно. Он тебя бросил. Что ты сделал?

Хотя Майкрофт и был к этому готов, он все же вздрогнул, резко развернулся на каблуках и ушел, опасаясь, что он не выдержит ничего из того, что собирался сказать ему Шерлок.

Это была первая за долгое время победа Шерлока над Майкрофтом, однако она не принесла ему той радости, которую он ожидал. Сочетание боли и унижения на лице Майкрофта поставила крест на любом восторге Шерлока от своего превосходства. Вместе с тем это побудило Шерлока найти Лестрада и поговорить с ним без маячивших рядом членов его команды.

Было еще тепло и светло, когда Лестрад вышел тем весенним вечером из метро и пошел к квартире, которую еще не привык называть домом. Он вздрогнул и отшатнулся, когда из тени в арке двери закрытого магазина вынырнула знакомая фигура и преградила ему путь.

— Ты меня избегаешь, — сказал Шерлок вместо приветствия.

Лестрад выглядел измученным и потрепанным жизнью, и, судя, по всему, у него не было уже сил, чтобы держать лицо, и на нем появилось раздраженное смирение с присутствием Шерлока. Напрягшись, Лестрад соврал:

— Еще чего, ты себе льстишь. Я просто был занят.

— Что случилось? Ты переехал из «Дома Защитника».

— Не твое дело, где я живу, — ровным тоном ответил Лестрад.

— Майкрофт мой брат.

— Жаль, что ты так редко об этом вспоминаешь.

— Что ты сделал? — спросил Шерлок, наклоняясь к Лестраду.

Тот шагнул назад, опустив плечи, и отвернулся.

— Значит, это был Майкрофт, — решил Шерлок. — Он сделал что-то, что ты не смог вынести. Что…

— Оставь это, Шерлок, — устало сказал Лестрад, не поворачиваясь.

Шерлок замер. Он видел Лестрада в разных настроениях, но никогда — таким сломленным и сдавшимся.

— Майкрофт еще держит тебя под наблюдением? — резко спросил он.

Лестрад, наконец, повернулся к нему и криво, неестественно улыбнулся, глядя на него темными глазами без тени веселья.

— Нет. И это вполне ясный сигнал, даже я его понял.

Изучая бледное, застывшее лицо Лестрада с интересом энтомолога, пришпиливающего к доске очередную бабочку, Шерлок вдруг подумал, что, возможно, знает его не так хорошо, как считал. Так же, как и своего брата, раз расставание с ним приносит Лестраду такие страдания. Шерлок попытался представить, что сделал бы сейчас Джон на его месте.

— Могу я помочь? — выпалил он, удивив не только Лестрада, но и самого себя.

Лестрад весело фыркнул и стал больше похож на самого себя, каким его привык видеть Шерлок.

— Нет, но спасибо за предложение. Если мне попадется интересное дело, я знаю, кому звонить.

— Ты не хочешь узнать, как дела у Майкрофта?

На секунду выражение лица Лестрада выдало все его скрываемые чувства.

— Мои желания не имеют никакого значения, — сказал он и хотел уже было уйти, но, все еще испытывая ответственность за Шерлока, спросил: — У тебя все хорошо?

— Конечно.

— Хорошо. Да, хорошо. Увидимся.

— Лестрад, подожди!

Но тот уже снова скрылся в метро, затерявшись среди потока пассажиров, выплеснувшегося на улицу.

* * *

Дополнительным — и довольно унизительным, — последствием того, что Лестрад исчез из жизни Майкрофта, было неприятное открытие того, что повседневные бытовые задачи вроде покупки и приготовления еды, выброса мусора и стирки занимали много сил, времени и были крайне неудобными, а иногда и откровенно неприятными.

Когда даже ему стала грозить нехватка чистой одежды, он вынужден был попросить Балашу нанять для него людей, которые забирали бы все в химчистку, привозили обратно и стирали дома все остальное. Балаша знала, что лучше никак это не комментировать, но ее невысказанный вопрос повис в воздухе.

А потом Мориарти проник в три здания, которые, как предполагалось, невозможно было взломать.

Даже у Майкрофта заняло немало сил и времени, чтобы организовать суд над Мориарти не позже, чем через месяц после его ареста. Учитывая, что обычно суды не назначались так быстро, это вызвало хаос в Верховном суде и раздраженное ворчание судей о недопустимом влиянии Правительства. Было несложно сделать Шерлока основным свидетелем обвинения. Майкрофт старался не думать о том, как его саботаж дела Мориарти скажется на Лестраде.

После фарса, которым обернулся суд над Мориарти, начальство, обвинявшее его в плачевном выступлении Шерлока на суде, было так же радо Лестраду, как внезапной гонорее. Пресса же вцепилась в него мертвой хваткой, выставляя примером полицейской некомпетентности в лучшем случае и коррупции — в худшем. На фотографии, которая постоянно появлялась в таблоидах, Лестрад был еще более помятым, чем обычно, с суточной щетиной и опущенными бегающими глазами — что можно было счесть подозрительным, если не знать, что фотографию сделали, когда он отчаянно хотел в туалет.

Эмоционально потрепанный и настолько одинокий, что это причиняло почти физическую боль, Лестрад держался тише воды и ниже травы, отчаянно скучал по Майкрофту и каждое утро пытался найти причину заставить себя встать с кровати.

Он надеялся, что после суда Майкрофт свяжется с ним, но ничего не изменилось, и Лестрад начал еще больше сомневаться в том, что все понял правильно. Вдруг он обманывал себя все это время, веря, что Майкрофт еще его любит?

Утром после первых майских банковских выходных Лестрад проспал из-за чудовищной усталости, не услышав будильника, и теперь бегом торопился на работу. Щурясь от яркого солнца, он притормозил, увидев фруктовый ларек, и решительно зашел внутрь. Он и так уже опаздывал, пара минут ничего не решит, а ему надо было прекращать питаться всякой дрянью.

— Доброе утро, Грег. Давно тебя не видел.

— Доброе утро, Гарри, — как-то умудрился улыбнуться Лестрад. — Хочешь сказать, что ты не читал новости? — поморщился он. — Дай мне, пожалуйста, полкило абрикосов, пару персиков и банан. Как дела, бизнес идет?

— Жаловаться не приходится. И солнышко помогает. Попробуй клубнику, она очень вкусная.

Гарри протянул Лестраду корзинку, чтобы тот взял клубничину на пробу.

— М-м-м, да, согласен, — сказал Лестрад, жуя сочную клубнику. — Хорошо, плюс клубника.

Гарри подошел поближе к нему, делая вид, что подает ему корзинку клубники, и сказал:

— Может, мне кажется, но какой-то парень за тобой следит.

У Лестрада екнуло сердце.

— Да? Можешь его описать?

— Я могу сделать кое-что получше: сфотографировать его.

Гарри протянул Лестраду ананас и начал делать фотографии на телефон. Он с шутками просил Лестрада принимать разные позы, и тот с преувеличенным старанием позировал. Со стороны это выглядело естественно и ничуть не подозрительно.

В конце концов Лестрад взял у Гарри телефон, чтобы посмотреть получившиеся фотографии. За ним следил не один из людей Майкрофта, а человек, который вынудил когда-то Лестрада жить на улице, а не в детском доме. Человек, который, вероятнее всего, убил почти всю свою семью в шестидесятых. Человек, который точно был вовлечен в убийства и расчленение множества бездомных.

Чувствуя, как по спине у него побежали мурашки, а волосы на загривке буквально встали дыбом, Лестрад вернул Гарри телефон и пробормотал:

— Держи, сохрани фотографии, пока я за ними не вернусь.

Он взял свой собственный телефон и быстро набрал Донован, чтобы вызвать подкрепление.

— Только осторожно, Донован. Одно неверное движение, и мы потеряем его среди толпы людей в самый час пик. — Он отключился и сказал: — Спасибо, Гарри.

Он убрал своей телефон и протянул мощно сложенному Гарри пятидесятифунтовую блокноту, отмахнувшись от сдачи.

— Брось, — проворчал Гарри, всовывая ему деньги. — Все эти годы ты был моим лучшим покупателем, и я не хочу, чтобы это изменилось. Так что будь осторожен, он выглядит опасным.

— В данном случае внешность вовсе не обманчива, так что ты тоже держись от него подальше, если что. Да, это очень незаметно и осторожно, — простонал Лестрад секунду спустя, услышав вой полицейских сирен, на которую обернулись все вокруг.

— Он побежал по Виктория-стрит, — сказал Гарри.

Лестрад бросил свои покупки и помчался за Армоном, Романом, Мораном или как он там сейчас себя называл. Лавируя между прохожих, спешащих на работу в утренний час-пик, Лестрад гнался за Мораном, но все же потерял его перед универмагом «Дом Фрейзера».

Как только Лестрад отдышался, он устроил взбучку прибывшему подкреплению и разослал ориентировку на Морана, а затем отправился в Ярд. Однако, как он ни старался, он не мог подавить тот ужас, который испытал, вновь увидев Армона: слишком часто тот снился ему в кошмарах. Он нашел предлог, чтобы не идти обедать, и перекусил неоправданно дорогим сэндвичем, который принесла ему Донован из «Прет а Манже»[2]. Не в силах избавиться от ощущения, что на спине у него нарисована мишень, и потому чувствуя себя особенно уязвимым, он в кои-то веки воспользовался своим служебным положением и попросил отвезти его домой на патрульной машине.

Ночью ему приснился очередной кошмар, в котором Армон гнался за ним по тоннелям Лондона, а сам Лестрад едва мог шевелить ногами. Из-за этого он проснулся рано, и ему пришло в голову, что Майкрофту следует знать о том, что Армон снова объявился, поскольку это означало что, вероятно, Мориарти где-то неподалеку. Лестрад вышел из дома еще до рассвета и, выбрав камеру там, где ходило мало народа и ездило мало машин, поднял голову и сказал:

— Манипенни, скажи ему, что я по горло сыт тем, что Роман все еще прохлаждается на каникулах[3]. Это ясно?

После он отправился на работу и принялся ждать.

Неделю спустя его сообщение так и осталось без ответа. Возможно, Лестрад все же обманывал все это время, и между ним и Майкрофтом все действительно было кончено. Иначе Майкрофт не проигнорировал бы его предельно ясное сообщение.

* * *

Одновременно работая в полную силу, пытаясь найти «крота» и сохраняя в игре Мориарти, но при этом охраняя от него Шерлока, Майкрофт чувствовал себя до предела растянутая пружина. И при всем при этом его сжирала изнутри тоска по Грегори, без которого его жизнь была пустой и одинокой.

Майкрофт всегда ощущал себя эмоционально далеким от окружающих, но никогда — настолько, как сейчас. Он словно бы оказался заперт в золотой клетке, отрезанный от обычного внешнего мира со всеми его звуками, запахами и видами. Он настолько оголодал по простом человеческим прикосновениям, что рукопожатия казались сейчас ему верхом близости. Необходимость быть тем, кем требовала от него сначала его обычная работа, а затем — совместная операция с Шерлоком, начинала сказываться на Майкрофте.

Сегодня он собирался прогуляться в обед вместо того, чтобы съесть пластмассовый на вкус сэндвич за столом, тем более что ему требовалась физическая активность, однако так и остался в кабинете. Он проработал весь обеденный перерыв, но не потому, что у него было какое-то срочное дело, которое не могло подождать и минуты, а потому, что он боялся невольно пойти туда, где они гуляли когда-то с Грегори.

Майкрофт был уверен, что его способность принимать разумные и взвешенные решения не пострадала, но подозревал, что он все же был резче со своими людьми, чем обычно. Все его общение с другими людьми было теперь щедро приправлено едва скрываемым нетерпением. Ему все сложнее и сложнее было выносить вежливые и непринужденные бессмысленные разговоры, которые были основой его работы. И он больше не мог полагаться на свое терпение и выдержку, когда имел дело с политиками.

Шерлок был на грани — неудивительно, учитывая, что за них охотился Мориарти, — и Майкрофт не переставал волноваться, что он снова вернется к наркотикам. Они играли в опасную игру, но если Мориарти нашел достаточно специалистов, чтобы взломать протоколы безопасности интернета, они должны были выяснить это, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Майкрофт не сразу сообразил, что машина давно уже остановилась перед «Домом Защитника». Поблагодарив водителя, он зашел в дом, и его саваном накрыла царящая в нем тишина. Перекинув пиджак через плечо, он развязал душивший его галстук и, не желая подниматься в спальню, где воспоминания были особенно яркими, рассеянно прошел в библиотеку и провел рукой по книгам, которые Лестрад листал перед уходом. Судя по его записям, он изучал некоторые старые тоннели Лондона и историю Гринвича. Так же под его электронной книгой была стопка художественной литературы: «Большие ожидания», «Холодный дом», «Брик-лейн», «Хоксмур» и «Сохо» Уотерхауса[4]. Все эти рекомендации он получил, когда спросил, какие можно почитать не документальные книги, где значительную роль играет Лондон.

Майкрофт не стал открыть электронную книгу, это казалось вторжением в личную жизнь Грегори, нарушением его границ, он лишь дотронулся до нее кончиками пальцев и отправился дальше.

Майкрофт слишком устал, чтобы спать, его одолевали сомнения и сожаления, и, дойдя до кухни, он сделал себе чай, прежде чем собраться с духом и все же подняться в спальню, которая дразнила его воспоминаниями о тех днях, когда он счастлив.

Он снова постарался выбросить из головы мысли о том, как провальный суд над Мориарти сказался как на работе Грегори, так и на его чувствах. Пресса не преминула полить его грязью, это уж точно. Грегори был слишком умен, чтобы не сообразить, что этот процесс превратился в фарс не без постороннего вмешательства. Появление Шерлока на свидетельской трибуне стало, так сказать, вишенкой на торте. Судя по фотографиям, Грегори явно почти не спал, и, как сказал Шерлок, он много курил…

Ночью Майкрофт долго лежал без сна, уставившись в потолок, и его снедало беспокойство за Лестрада. Когда он, наконец, заснул, то ему приснилось несколько кошмаров, в которых он не мог защитить Грегори, и Майкрофт быстро проснулся. Однако он твердо подавил желание выпить: он больше не доверял самому себе и боялся, что не остановится на одном стакане. Одного алкоголика в семье было более чем достаточно, и страх стать таким же, как отец, не отпускал его с детства и теперь эффективно удерживал от выпивки.

С чашкой чая в руке он подошел к высокому элегантному окну, которое выходило на парк Сент-Джеймс и раздвинул шторы. Лондон никогда не спал, и по дороге все еще ездили машины, по Бёрдкейдж-уок бродили туристы и влюбленные парочки — обнимаясь, в ногу друг с другом.

Обычная жизнь.

До встречи с Грегори жизнь Майкрофта можно было назвать какой угодно, но не обычной и нормальной. Грегори помог ему почувствовать себя частью человеческого общества.

Стараясь отвлечься от прошлого, Майкрофт посмотрел на свое отражение в стекле. Он был бледен и в свете лампы за его спиной походил на призрака. Все, что было в нем стоящего, таяло без тепла Грегори, который всегда видел его лучшие стороны и помогал им расцветать. Майкрофт знал, что ему надо было попытаться заснуть, но вместо это он потягивал уже остывший чай и смотрел в окно, пока едва не свалился с ног от усталости. Но даже тогда идея вернуться в постель вызвала у него отторжение. Задернув шторы, он повернулся и посмотрел на не заправленную кровать. После ухода Грегори он еще не менял постельное белье, не в силах вынести мысль о том, что так пропадет последняя ниточка, которая их связывала.

Грегори умудрялся мгновенно растерзать любую постель, в которой оказывался: он сбивал простыни и целиком закутывался в одеяло. Спать рядом с ним было непросто.

Майкрофт закрыл глаза, испытав прилив тоски и желания.

Он скучал по Грегори. Скучал по его запаху, по его шагам, по тому, как он спал после тяжелого дня на работе, по тому, каким свежим и довольным он был после душа. Скучал по его теплу — тому, которое не имело ничего общего с теплом его тела. Майкрофт скучал по тому, как Грегори разговаривал с ним о своей работе, о новостях, которые привлекли его внимание, об их жизни, об очередном малоизвестном или загадочном факте о Лондоне. Скучал по нежности в его быстрой улыбке, по машинальным прикосновениям, даже по тому, как Грегори пускал на него слюни во сне. Майкрофт скучал по нему настолько, что не знал, как с этим справиться.

Мужчинам средних лет уже поздно романтически влюбляться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы чахнуть и томиться от любви. Правда, они также не должны предавать свою любовь, ядовито напомнил себе Майкрофт.

Тишина дома продолжала давить на него, и Майкрофту очень хотелось бы знать, когда его тоска и желание видеть Грегори, наконец, исчезнут или, по крайней мере, станут не такими острыми и их можно будет игнорировать.

Теперь он понимал, что прежде был намного мудрее, хотя и не давал себе в этом отчет. Заботиться о ком-то, любить кого-то и впрямь было адским препятствием на пути рационального мышления. Однако Майкрофт не знал, как отключить теперь эти эмоции и в глубине душе не хотел этого делать. Это было бы еще одним, окончательным предательством.

Он вернулся в постель, откуда давно уже улетучился запах Грегори, и слепо уставился в темноту. Он хотел, чтобы Грегори вернулся к нему — при условии, что удастся убедить его простить Майкрофта.

Такая власть — и она совершенно бессмысленна, потому что Майкрофт не может даже обеспечить безопасность своему любимому. Да пошло оно все к черту!

Покончив с чудовищной сентиментальностью, Майкрофт накинул халат и отправился в кабинет, чтобы продолжить медленно и мучительно проверять массивы данных, чтобы вычислить «крота». Пока что им удалось полностью исключить из списка подозреваемых трех младших специалистов команды и, к огромному облечению Майкрофта, Дэвида, на которого он так полагался.

* * *

После, когда все было кончено, Лестрад так и не смог ретроспективно понять, в какой момент все пошло не так, когда все стало выходить из-под его контроля так быстро, что он ничего не смог с этим поделать.

Возможно, если бы он больше внимания уделял работе, он подавил бы в зародыше эту охоту на ведьм, то есть на Шерлока, парочки Донован и Андерсона. Или, по крайней мере, предоставил бы Шерлоку свою полную поддержку. Но даже в худших своих кошмарах он не мог предположить, что прохладным июньским днем к нему придет Донован и с застывшем на лице шоком скажет, что только что услышала новость о том, Шерлок совершил самоубийство, прыгнув с крыши «Бартса».

[1] Самуэль Джонсон, который известен больше как «доктор Джонсон», был английским поэтом, эссеистом, критиком и драматургом XVIII в. Он написал, в частности, поэму «Лондон», где разоблачались различные «грехи» Лондона (преступность, коррупция и т.д.), и главный герой поэмы в конце концов не выдержал и уехал из Лондона в Уэльс.

[2] Известная в Англии сеть кафе готовой еды а-ля сэндвичи, салаты, супы и т.д.

[3] Для тех, кто успел забыть, что было в первых частях цикла, напомню, что предполагаемая настоящая фамилия Армона-Морана — Роман.

[4] «Брик-лейн» — книга писательницы Моники Али про эмигрантку из Бангладеша, живущую с нелюбимым мужем в Лондоне. Брик-лейн — улица Лондона. «Хоксмур» — исторический детектив известного писателя Питера Акройда, который, в том числе, написал объемную книгу «Лондон: биография». «Сохо» — роман Кита (хотя его у нас называют «Кейт») Уотерхауса.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

_Четверг, 16 июля_

Лестрад уже готов был мчаться в «Бартс», и к черту всех вышестоящих начальников, кому он перейдет дорогу, но когда он стоял в дверях, ему позвонили и приказали явиться к Помощнику Начальника полиции. Лестрад ждал в приемной целую вечность, что само по себе не сулило ничего хорошо, да еще и под ледяным взглядом суперинтенданта Робинсона. Сама встреча вышла короткой и деловой: Помощник начальника полиции при молчаливой поддержке Робинсона, маячившего у него за спиной, сообщил, что Лестрада временно отстраняют от работы с сохранением зарплаты, пока не будет завершено внутреннее расследование всех его дел, в которых принимал участие Шерлок. Впавший в ступор от шока и горя от смерти Шерлока, Лестрад едва удержался от того, чтобы просто пожать плечами в ответ на это. Он, разумеется, был возмущен своим отстранением, но оно его не удивило — начальство не в первый раз бросало на съедение волкам своих подчиненных. Его так же не слишком волновал анализ его дел, потому что он точно знал, с ними все было в порядке. Это Шерлок был гением, раскрывающим убийства за две минуты, но именно Лестрад каждый раз оформлял все улики, допросы и действия своей команды так, чтобы комар носа не подточил. Более того, у него хранились копии записей всех пресс-конференций о расследованиях, где фигурировал Шерлок. В том числе и тех, где присутствовали Робинсон или Помощник начальника полиции, с удовольствием купающиеся в лучах славы, так что они не смогут отрицать, что ничего не знали о помощи Шерлока полиции.

К почти нескрываемому отвращению Лестрада, его попросили забрать все свои личные вещи из кабинета под бдительным наблюдением Робинсона, а потом, довершая его унижение, к которому он не был готов, выпроводили из здания Ярда, словно преступника.

К тому времени, как он отвез вещи из кабинета в квартиру, а потом добрался на такси до «Бартса», было уже начало шестого. Без служебного удостоверения он не мог подойти близко к месту смерти Шерлока, и лишь благодаря чистой воды везению его не увидел никто из журналистов, в изобилии снующих вокруг.

Лестрад ужасно волновался за Майкрофта, но он не мог связаться с ним, не ставя под удар его планы и, вероятно, жизнь, поэтому от «Бартса» он поехал на «Бейкер-стрит». Миссис Хадсон узнала о смерти Шерлока из шестичасовых новостей и теперь была безутешна. Она не представляла, где мог быть Джон.

— Он был там, понимаете, — всхлипнула она, — когда Шерлок… В новостях сказали, что Джон подходил к больнице, когда… Он видел, как все случилось. Боже, мне невыносимо даже думать об этом.

Лестрад нежно обнял ее, чувствуя под руками ее хрупкое тело, которое вмещало в себя страстный и сильный дух. Он позволил ей заварить чай, которого не хотелось, потому что ей явно надо было чем-то занять себя.

— Неужели ты не можешь ничего узнать? — требовательно и раздражено спросила он, теребя завязки блузки.

— Я попытаюсь, — осторожно ответил Лестрад.

Новость о его отстранении еще не распространилась широко, поэтому он позвонил в больницу, умудрился пробиться через дежурную медсестру и переговорил с главной медсестрой отделения. Она рассказала, что Джона накачали успокоительным, и ночь он проведет в палате. С сестрой Джона Гарри уже связались, и она была сейчас на полпути к «Бартсу».

— Мне лучше поехать туда, — сказала миссис Хадсон, подслушивавшая его разговор и совершенно этого не скрывая. — Он… — Из ее глаз снова полились слезы. — Как Джон все это переживет?

Лестрад покачал головой, не став притворяться, что он знает ответ на этот вопрос. Он не представлял, как они все это переживут.

Если бы это был Майкрофт… О, Боже, Майкрофт! Казалось бы, сейчас было самое подходящее время связаться с ним, несмотря ни на что. Но Лестрад все время помнил, что любая его попытка выйти на Майкрофта могла сорвать тому планы и стать фатальной, и поэтому заставил себя держаться подальше. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что он признавался сам себе, что хотел бы поговорить сейчас с Майкрофтом не только, чтобы утешить его, но и чтобы самому получить его поддержку.

* * *

После сорока шести самых страшных минут в его жизни — именно столько прошло между получением первого сообщения Шерлока о том, что он готов, и второго, подтверждающего, что он цел и невредим, —Майкрофту пришлось ждать еще пять часов, пока он не вернулся в страну, чтобы самому убедиться в том, что все и впрямь прошло нормально.

Когда он приехал в «Бартс» — бледный, с губами сжатыми так, что их не было видно, и арктическим холодом по взгляде, — то промчался по коридору словно карающий ангел Господень, а следующая за ним по пятам мрачная охрана пыталась предугадать все его желания и действия.

— Оставайтесь здесь, сколько бы меня ни было, — приказал Майкрофт, даже не оглянувшись.

Сегодня они не посмеют спорить с ним.

Майкрофт буквально ворвался в морг и, едва взглянув на Молли Хупер, спросил:

— Где?

— Там, — жестом показала Молли на одну из трех дверей и молча протянула ему ключ, явно удержавшись от того, что хотела еще ему сказать.

И без того хрупкий самоконтроль Майкрофта сломался, когда он увидел Шерлока, прислонившегося к кафельной стене. Под ярким светом ламп морга он сливался с белой плиткой. Обняв себя обеими руками, он, очевидно, находился в легком шоке и был весь покрыт синяками, но жив.

— Из всех твоих гребаных выходок… — выдохнул Майкрофт и стиснул его плечи, чувствуя под ладонями кости и мышцы живого, все еще живого брата.

— У меня не было выбора, — нервно сказал Шерлок. — Мориарти приставил к Джону, миссис Хадсон и Лестраду снайперов. Если бы я не прыгнул, он приказал бы их убить.

— Ты поверил психопату, что он сохранит им жизнь, даже если ты прыгнешь?

— Я должен был надеяться, что они останутся живы, — просто ответил Шерлок. — У меня не было другого выбора. Кстати, я не зубная паста, которую надо выдавить из тюбика, — мягко добавил Шерлок. — У меня и без того хватает синяков, не добавляй мне новых.

Майкрофт быстро разжал руки и повернул голову Шерлока на бок, чтобы повнимательнее осмотреть его царапины и кровоподтеки.

— Ты уверен, что ты серьезно не пострадал? — вглядевшись в его лицо в поисках ответа, спросил Майкрофт.

— Я сейчас ни в чем не уверен, — признался Шерлок, которого трясло от нервов. — Это было… сложнее, чем я предполагал. Я не был уверен, что смогу заставить себя вовремя прыгнуть. Он в порядке? Молли сказала, что в порядке, но…

Майкрофт немного колко подумал о том, что не было необходимости уточнять, о ком спрашивал Шерлок. Занятый своими мыслями, он даже не заметил скрытого комплимента, которым наградил его Шерлок.

— Не уверен, что хоть кто-то из нас сейчас в порядке. Он убежден — и у него есть на то основания, — что видел, как ты спрыгнул с крыши. Он в больнице, под успокоительным, и останется здесь до завтра. С ним сейчас миссис Хадсон.

Костлявые плечи Шерлока немного расслабились.

— Твои люди позаботились о снайперах?

— Конечно. Наемные убийцы идут по центу за пару, с ними легко справиться.

— Мориарти?

— Мертв.

— Ты уверен? Я видел, как он застрелился, но….

— Уверен, —подтвердил Майкрофт с тем твердым убеждением, в которое всегда верил Шерлок, когда они еще были детьми и он доверял слову старшего брата. — Студенты-медики завтра займутся его уже расчлененными останками. И нет, ты при этом присутствовать не можешь, — предвосхитив вопрос Шерлока, сказал Майкрофт.

— Жаль, — с легким огорчением отозвался Шерлок.

Он все еще дрожал от шока и холода в комнате. Майкрофт снял свое пальто — июнь пока не понял, что он должен быть летним месяцем, — и накинул его на плечи Шерлока, а затем легонько провел по его щеке.

— Не волнуйся и не суетись, — поворчал Шерлок, но все же пододвинулся поближе к Майкрофту.

— Не буду, — пообещал Майкрофт, но остался рядом, чтобы Шерлок мог согреться.

Он не переставал пристально смотреть на Шерлока, не в силах поверить, что им так повезло.

— Я же сказал, что мой план сработает, — нарушил Шерлок воцарившуюся было в комнате тишину, и в его голосе прозвучали нотки привычной самонадеянности.

— Не искушай судьбу, — посоветовал Майкрофт и даже сумел чуть улыбнуться, хотя у него у самого руки до сих пор немного дрожали.

Он щурился, чувствуя, как его голову тисками схватывает боль, которая началась, когда он получил первое сообщение Шерлока. Одно дело — иметь множество планов на разные случаи, и совсем другое — знать, что твой брат спрыгнул с крыши «Бартса». Если бы они вовремя не позаботились о том, чтобы поместить куда надо подушку безопасности, или если бы она не раскрылась… Если бы Шерлок неверно рассчитал траекторию, ударился о край крыши и приземлился на голый асфальт… Очень многое могло пойти не так и закончиться трагедией.

Майкрофт достал из кармана пиджака пачку сигарет и собирался зажечь им по сигарете, но Шерлок молча показал на датчики дыма на потолке. Майкрофт вздохнул и убрал сигареты. Не хватало еще, чтобы его охрана вломилась в комнату и обнаружила Шерлока живым. Об этом и так знало слишком много народа.

— Ты же понимаешь, что теперь тебе придется прятаться и оставаться для всех мертвым? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Что? Не говори ерунды!

— Я серьезно, Шерлок. Пока мои люди не убедятся, что мы нашли всех ключевых членов организации Мориарти, никто не должен знать о том, что ты жив. Насколько нам известно, никто из подельников Мориарти не в курсе его смерти, а поскольку его тело никогда не найдут, то они еще долго могут оставаться в неведении. Однако в конце концов отсутствие Мориарти приведет к борьбе за власть внутри организации и за контроль наиболее ее прибыльных операций. Пока что, очевидно, у нас нет информации о структуре управления организацией, но я уверен, что Мориарти использовал фактор непредсказуемости, чтобы контролировать своих людей. И хотя большая их часть включится в борьбу, не особенно беспокоясь о том, что стало с Джеймсом Мориарти, у него могут найтись верные соратники, которые попытаются докопаться до истины. Если правда всплывет на поверхность, гарантировано умрешь не только ты и на этот раз по-настоящему, но и все, чьи жизни ты сегодня спас. Можешь оставить мне организацию Мориарти, — продолжил Майкрофт. — Я не бездельничал все эти месяцы. Те ключевые игроки, которых мы все же вычислили, сейчас под наблюдением, и не только в Британии. К тому времени, как ты уедешь…

— И куда, по-твоему, я уеду?

— Туда, где ты не поставишь под удар жизни трех человек, которых ты любишь.

— Люблю! — высокомерно фыркнул Шерлок, но тут же выдал себя вопросом: — Насколько Джону плохо?

— Он… потрясен, — ответил Майкрофт, словно бы ему в первый раз задавали этот вопрос. — Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы он был в безопасности. Если ты передумал, будет проще…

— …похитить его, — закончил Шерлок. Да, в последний раз это у тебя так хорошо получилось. Нет, Джону безопаснее здесь, где ты можешь за ним присмотреть. Я уже по нему скучаю, — признался вдруг Шерлок глухо и устало, открыто признавая свои чувства, и опустил голову, словно готовясь быть осмеянным.

— Я понимаю, — тихо сказал Майкрофт, положив руку ему на плечо.

— Как ты можешь понимать? — взорвался Шерлок, у которого внезапно поменялось настроение. Впрочем, увидев, как Майкрофт вздрогнул, он немного промолчал, скривив губы, и пробормотал: — Я забыл про Лестрада. Но он теперь в безопасности. Я сохранил ему жизнь для тебя.

— Я помню, — ответил Майкрофт внешне так невозмутимо, будто бы они обсуждали погоду, — и я всегда буду у тебя за это в долгу.

Поступок Шерлока лишь разбередил рану Майкрофта. Он порвал с Грегори в надежде спасти его, но все равно едва потерял, потому что не подумал об их дружбе с Шерлоком.

— Это надо где-то записать, — проворчал Шерлок и, закутавшись в пальто Майкрофта, принялся мерить шагами маленькую комнату, явно подволакивая левую ногу.

— Тебе точно не надо показаться врачу? — нахмурился Майкрофт.

— Это просто синяк, Молли проверила. У тебя что, есть дела поинтереснее этого? — спросил Шерлок, увидев, как Майкрофт снова взглянул на часы.

— Нет, а вот у тебя есть. Ты, брат мой, отправляешься прятаться.

— Я сойду с ума, если буду заперт в одном доме с тобой, — без тени сомнения заявил Шерлок.

Майкрофт посмотрел на него с нескрываемым и не притворным ужасом и ответил:

— Я тоже. Я решил, что первые пару недель тебе неплохо будет провести в Норвегии. Поскольку наш двоюродный дед Сигерсон владеет несколькими лабораториями, уверен, тебе найдется, чем заняться в Норвегии.

— Ты будешь охранять Джона?

— Конечно, — все с тем же терпением повторил Майкрофт. — Хм, тебе уже пора… — Майкрофт задумчиво посмотрел открытый гроб, ожидавший своего живого подселенца. — Сейчас мои люди отвезут тебя в дом в Хэмпстеде, он в муниципальной собственности и там бы будешь в безопасности. Я сам свяжусь с тобой, — сказал Майкрофт и протянул Шерлоку предоплаченный незарегистрированный телефон. — Пообещай, что не станешь никому звонить.

— Я же не полный идиот.

Шерлок с очевидной неохотой вернул пальто, и Майкрофт нежно провел по его по уныло повисшим кудрям и положил ладонь ему на затылок.

— Нет, не идиот. Будь осторожен, береги себя. Думаю, я буду по тебе скучать. Все, теперь тебе точно пора, — с явным сожалением сказал Майкрофт.

— Что, тебя тошнит от нервов? — с издевкой спросил Шерлок. — Меня вот, кажется, да.

— У тебя жар и ты бредишь.

Взяв себя в руки, Шерлок улегся в гроб, который был почти на фут длиннее необходимого, и поворочался, пытаясь найти удобное положение.

— Надеюсь, это не самая дешевя модель, — легкомысленно сказал он, стараясь скрыть то, как он боялся того момента, когда закроется крышка гроба.

Майкрофт достал из кармана пальто солидного вида нож с широким лезвием и отвертку.

— На всякий случай, — сказал с нехарактерным для него пустословием Майкрофт. Но он знал, что сделал все правильно, потому что Шерлок не ответил ему привычным сарказмом.

Напоследок Майкрофт вынул из кармана небольшой, но мощный фонарик.

— Используй только в случае крайней необходимости. Не стоит, чтобы из дырок для воздуха бил свет.

— Ты всегда говоришь банальные и очевидные вещи. Не стой столбом, закрывай крышку, — приказал Шерлок почти таким же тоном, как и обычно, надежно убирая все инструменты.

— Ты недолго будешь здесь лежать, — пообещал Майкрофт.

Не в силах сдержаться, Шерлок схватил Майкрофта за запястье, и на лице его отразились эмоции, которые он никогда бы не озвучил.

— Час, не больше, — сказал Майкрофт, даже не думая освободиться.

Шерлок кивнул и убрал, наконец, руку. Майкрофт решительно накрыл гроб крышкой и защелкнул ее, а затем позвал двоих из тех своих людей, кому он доверял больше всего. Одетые в черное, как работники похоронных контор, они привезли тележку, погрузили на нее гроб и отвезли к катафалку, ожидавшему у неприметной боковой двери морга. Эти же агенты должны были остаться в доме в Хэмпстеде с Шерлоком, иначе тот сбежит оттуда уже к концу дня.

Когда гроб вывезли из комнаты, Майкрофт тихо выдохнул, снова надел пальто и пошел переговорить с Молли Хупер, без которой они никогда не смогли бы осуществить этот безумный план. В морге сильно пахло формальдегидом, и он, практически безлюдный, казался весьма зловещим, хотя Майкрофт никогда не был слабонервным или суеверным.

— Доктор Хупер, я у вас в долгу. Я знаю, что сегодняшний день был для вас очень тяжелым.

— Не только для меня, — стойко отозвалась Молли и без труда выдержала взгляд Майкрофта.

— Верно. Но, повторюсь, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы защитить вас, если это будет необходимо.

Она кивнула, и ее «хвост», который скоро грозил стать для нее слишком молодежной прической, весело подпрыгнул.

Не в первый раз Майкрофту пришло в голову, что когда это требовалось, она была буквально олицетворением спокойного профессионализма. Жаль, что Шерлок низводил ее до заикающейся глупышки.

— Вы уверены, что тело Мориарти не опознают?

— Вы же знаете, что его уже расчленили, и завтра на частях его тела будут практиковаться студенты. Голова спрятана в гробу Шерлока, в той части, где ноги, она еще слегка приподнята. Поэтому гроб такой длинный, — бесцветным голосом объяснила Молли.

Не каждой женщине выпадал шанс обезглавить и расчленить предавшего ее любовника, подумал Майкрофт, которого уже начинало слегка вести от стресса, боли и отсутствия сна. Он поморщился и сказал:

— Шерлок никогда меня за это не простит.

Молли слегка улыбнулась и протянула ему тонкую папку.

— Копия моего отчета о вскрытии Шерлока, который я сегодня предоставлю коронеру. Вы не забыли, что вам надо как можно быстрее лично зарегистрировать смерть Шерлока?

— Я займусь этим завтра же утром, — сказал Майкрофт. — Ваши помощники?

— Были благодарны мне за то, что я проявила мягкость и отпустила их сегодня домой пораньше. До того, как они узнали, что к нам доставили тело Шерлока.

Майкрофт не ожидал услышать от нее такой сухой тон.

— Расследование смерти Шерлока начнется в течение четырех дней. К нему наверняка будет приковано всеобщее внимание, потому, хотя это и маловероятно, вас могут лично вызвать в суд, чтобы вы рассказали о вскрытии, — предупредил Майкрофт.

— Оно в любом случае ложное, что на бумаге, что на словах, — пожала плечами Молли. — Я понимала это, когда согласилась помочь.

Майкрофт сомневался в этом, но все же кивнул.

— Мне очень жаль, что мы вынуждены были просить вас заняться телом Мориарти.

Молли вздрогнула, и на ее лице появилось нарочито бесстрастное выражение. Это неестественное спокойствие в сочетании с ярким светом выдавали ее усталость и стресс, как бы она ни пыталась их скрыть.

— Я должен идти. У вас есть кто-нибудь?.. С вами все будет в порядке? — спросил Майкрофт, потому что именно об этом спросил бы у нее Грегори.

Она моргнула, словно впервые в жизни увидела его.

— Вы не похожи на Шерлока.

— Мне не в первый раз это говорят.

Она едва заметно улыбнулась и ответила:

— Я не жаловалась. Не стоит волноваться обо мне, мистер Холмс.

Майкрофт, уже почти дошедший до двери, замер и снова посмотрел на Молли, не в силах больше контролировать выражение лица.

— Просто Майкрофт, пожалуйста, — сказал он. — Это меньшее, что я могу предложить после сегодняшних событий. У вас есть мой номер?

— Да, и номер вашей помощницы.

— Я виню в этом нетипичном порыве сентиментализма того, в чьей компании я недавно находился, — сказал Майкрофт и ушел, гадая, сколько еще людей окажутся под колесами колесницы братьев Холмс.

Он вышел в коридор, который вел к основной части морга, и обнаружил там лишь Дэвида. Остальной его охраны не было видно, и что важнее, не слышно, а значит, и они слышали Майкрофта и Дэвида.

— Я думал, сегодня смена Фатимы, — резче, чем он хотел, сказал Майкрофт, потому что был уже на грани.

— Я попросил ее поменяться со мной, чтобы я смог завтра утром сходить с Элис сделать прививку Джейми. Что, кстати, чистая правда. Кхм, учитывая, как пресса набросилась на новость о смерти вашего брата, я решил, что вам не помешают дополнительные возможности. — Дэвид залез в карман и вынул оттуда небольшой пухлый конверт. — У младшего брата Элис есть коттедж в окрестностях Саусволда, прямо рядом с птичьим заповедником. Сам этот брат сейчас в Дубай и будет там до августа, он оставил нам ключи на тот случай, если кто-то захочет арендовать коттедж. Здесь точный адрес и ключи. Единственные люди в тех окрестностях — орнитологи. Да, еще в конверте вся информация о его лодке и причале для нее, и ключи. Правда, она небольшая, всего тридцать футов, но может пригодиться. Ну, если кто-то захочет ее использовать. Я сказал Элис, что мой коллега заинтересовался коттеджем и решил снять его на месяц, так что никто чужой там не появится, — добавил Дэвид.

— Дэвид… — Пожалуй, впервые в жизни Майкрофт чувствовал себя таким… беспомощным. — Я не могу…

— Я знаю, сэр. Но все равно возьмите на всякий случай ключи. Неизвестно, что будет дальше, может, вы сами захотите передохнуть.

Майкрофт положил конверт во внутренний карман своего темно-синего пиджака в тонкую полоску. Если все было и впрямь так, как говорил Дэвид, оттуда Шерлока гораздо проще доставить в Норвегию. Хотя, конечно, не на тридцатифутовой лодке.

— Если я воспользуюсь твоим предложением и что-то пойдет не так, у тебя могут быть проблемы с законом, — предупредил Майкрофт.

— Ваши планы обычно не проваливаются.

Майкрофт лишь выгнул бровь в ответ на это.

— Редко проваливаются, — поправился Дэвид, и Майкрофт слегка улыбнулся.

* * *

Когда Майкрофт вернулся в пустой «Дом Защитника» и уже собирался ложиться спать, потому что это было ему совершенно необходимо, он запоздало подумал, что ему нужно сначала позвонить Энни и Лену. Он ранит еще двух человек, которые также были слишком честные, чтобы узнать правду.

* * *

_Пятница, 17 июня 2011_

Вернувшись к себе в квартиру, Лестрад вспомнил о бутылке дешевого виски, которую он запихнул в шкафчик над раковиной несколько недель назад. Ему не хотелось думать, и с той же старательностью, с которой он обычно работал — когда у него была еще работа, — он напился. Правда, он давно уже разучился напиваться и забыл поесть перед этим, поэтому вторую половину ночи он провел в обнимку с унитазом, но даже это было лучше, чем безуспешные попытки заснуть и ночные кошмары.

Лестраду все же удалось немного подремать после пяти утра, но будильник разбудил его часом позже. Впрочем, Лестрад тут же сообразил, что сегодня ему не надо идти на работу, и выключил будильник, бросив его в стену, а потом упрямо натянул одеяло на голову, собираясь спать дальше. Но его намерениям помешали воспоминания обо всем, что случилось накануне. Он перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок, не представляя, что ему делать дальше. Никогда еще его жизнь не была так бессмысленна, прежде у него всегда было какое-то дело, какая-то цель. Даже до того, как он мог легально работать, он все равно умудрился находить способы заработать себе на жизнь, а теперь ему сорок шесть, его личная и профессиональная жизни в руинах, а человек, которого он считал другом, мертв, потому что он подвел его в тот момент, когда был особенно ему нужен.

У него раскалывалась голова, а желудок грозил сбежать через горло, и Лестраду пришлось встать, чтобы выпить две таблетки парацетамола. Но прежде он вылил остатки виски в раковину. Лестраду нужно было выяснить, что стало с его командой, поскольку они тоже участвовали в расследовании дел с участием Шерлока, и он позвонил домой детективу-инспектору Диммоку.

После того, как он представился, на другом конце провода повисла тишина, выдавая ужас его собеседника, и Лестрад сказал:

— Я избавлю тебя от смущения и сразу пообещаю, что больше тебе не позвоню.

— Грег, это не то, что ты…

— То, я знаю, что то. Что случилось с моими людьми? И не пытайся навешать мне лапши на уши, об этом наверняка уже знает весь Ярд, так что ты в курсе.

— Донован и Андерсона отстранили, их тоже ждет внутреннее расследование. Ходят слухи, что Андерсона уволят, потому что он, как никак, был главным криминалистом. Остальных распределили по другим командам, хотя, скорее всего, они еще какое-то время будут заниматься исключительно бумажной работой.

— Блядь, — огорченно выругался Лестрад. — Кто тебе достался?

— Истли и Вандурагала.

— Поздравляю, ты взял главный приз. Но я все равно их верну, так что не слишком к ним привыкай. Спасибо.

— Будь осторожен, Грег, и прикрывай тылы.

— Надо же, а я-то думал, что этим должно заниматься наше начальство, — саркастически отозвался Лестрад.

Он повесил трубку и, встав в центре по минимуму обставленной квартиры, вслушался в звуки обычной жизни за окном.

Шерлок любил Лондон. Он пытался притворяться, что это не так, но он любил каждый замусоренный уголок Лондона и знал все входы и выходы с каждой улицы, с каждого переулка. В этом они с Лестрадом были похожи. Если бы только Лестрад в свое время пошел против высшего руководства вместо того, чтобы бросить Шерлока на съедение волкам… Он мог бы сделать намного больше для Шерлока, чем один-единственный предупреждающий звонок.

Шерлок заслужил большего.

Заслуживал большего, мысленно поправил себя Лестрад. Его губы непроизвольно скривились, и он с силой сжал переносицу, пытаясь отогнать от себя картину того, как Шерлок прыгает с крыши, потому что никто ему не верит, и меньше всего тот, кого он считал другом. Лестрад знал, что Шерлок воспринимал его как друга, пусть он никогда и не пытался запомнить его имя.

Мало что на свете было таким же тягостным, как невозможность знать себя хоть чем-то. Не представляя, что ему делать при совершеннейшем отсутствии каких-либо дел, Лестрад отправился проведать миссис Хадсон и спросить, не нужно ли ей чего.

— Мне нужен только Шерлок, — жалобно сказала она, едва не плача. — Боже, Грег, мне невыносимо думать о том, как в каком он был отчаянии, как одинок… Я собираюсь к Джону после обеда. Я сказала им, что я его мать, иначе они бы меня не пустили. Они отправили домой его сестру: она заявилась пьяная в стельку и распускала руки. Мне жаль, что ты остался без работы, — добавила она.

— Мое отстранение попало в новости?

Грега окатила волна унижения. Зато это объясняло, почему всю дорогу до Бейкер-стрит ему казалось, что за ним следят. Он шел, опустив голову и не встречаясь ни с кем взглядом, но у него все равно было такое ощущение, что чужое пристальное внимание содрало с него несколько слоев кожи.

— Да, об этом говорят во всех новостях… и твоя фотография, которую они показывают, просто ужасна. Большая часть этих сюжетов и статей не столько о тебе самом, сколько о Шерлоке. Они все твердят, что он был мошенником и аферистом.

— Ничего подобного, — мрачно сказал Лестрад.

— Я знаю!

— Как брат Шерлока? — спросил Лестрад, не в силах произнести имя Майкрофта.

— Понятия не имею. Он мне даже не позвонил, — поджала губы миссис Хадсон. — Ладно, я не могу стоять тут весь день и сплетничать, мне еще надо убраться перед тем, как я поеду к Джону.

Лестрад понял намек и ушел.

* * *

Майкрофт зарегистрировал смерть Шерлока в Бюро регистрации рождений и смертей — первое из множества преступлений, которые ему еще предстояло совершить, — и отправился на работу. К счастью, на удивление мало людей в Уайтхолле знали о его родстве с Шерлоком, но остаток утра все равно оказался сложнее, чем Майкрофт предполагал. Он не мог не размышлять о том, как близки они были к катастрофе.

О том, что он едва не потерял Грегори навсегда.

Грегори поверил в смерть Шерлока и сейчас наверняка был потрясен и огорчен. Он, должно быть, винил в этом себя, потому что поставил для себя невозможно высокую моральную планку, и теперь его съедала вина. И Майкрофт ничего не мог сделать, чтобы утешить его, не говоря о том, чтобы открыть правду, потому что Грегори был еще худшим лжецом, чем Джон Уотсон.

Признав, наконец, что он не может сосредоточиться на работе, Майкрофт покинул свой временный офис в Уайтхолле и поехал в «Бартс».

* * *

— Сэр? — окликнула Майкрофта Балаша, которую вызвала его охрана в слабой надежде на то, что он прислушается хотя к ней.

Майкрофт, как раз вышедший из машины, никак не отреагировал на нее и направился к черному входу в «Бартс», а оттуда — прямиком на лестницу, которая вела на крышу.

— Сделай одолжение, не мешай, — не сбавляя шаг, попросил Майкрофт.

Балаша жестом остановила охрану, которая хотела было направиться за ними, и поспешила за Майкрофтом. Обычно он ходил неторопливо и размеренно, и теперешняя быстрая и резкая походка была для него нехарактерна. Балаша не понимала, что за этим стоит, особенно учитывая, что Шерлок в действительности был жив, и это ее нервировало.

— Иди домой, — сказал ей Майкрофт и преодолел первый пролет, перешагивая через две ступени.

— Только после вас, сэр.

Майкрофт пожал плечами и еще быстрее поднялся на третий пролет. Смирившись, Балаша молча последовала за ним, радуясь, что была в туфлях на невысоком устойчивом каблуке.

В последние несколько месяцев все так изменилось, что она больше не могла предсказать его реакцию на ту или иную ситуацию. Она никогда не слышала, чтобы он жаловался на свою работу и то, как тяжело ему было порой ее выносить, и в этом он не изменился. Однако он сам стал другим. Они больше не пикировались как раньше, что помогало им пережить самые трудные дни, и Балаша скучала по его язвительности и юмору. Он закрылся, словно бы спрятался за стеной из ледяного тумана, и Балаша не могла пробиться сквозь нее. Теперь он был настолько сдержанным и безэмоциональным, настолько погруженным в собственные мысли, что порой Балаша сомневалась, что он вообще замечал ее. Она терпеть не могла его рассеянные сухие приветствия исключительно из дани вежливости, потому что, черт побери, она по нему скучала.

Она даже скучала по тому, что один кареглазый чересчур обаятельный мужчина больше не называл ее «Манипенни».

Отношения Майкрофта с детективом-инспектором Лестрадом закончились как раз тогда, когда она окончательно уверилась, что они будут вместе до конца жизни. Она не знала ни как, ни почему, ни даже когда точно это случилось. Она только знала, что не помнила, когда Майкрофт в последний раз улыбался по-настоящему, а не так, словно бы он включал и через пару секунду выключал улыбку, считая, что это необходимо в том или ином разговоре. Одно дело — делать так в зале заседания Большой восьмерки, когда они работали, и совсем другое — в повседневной жизни, в общении с ней.

Балаша не сразу поняла, что у Майкрофта больше нет помощников по дому, и он не собирается искать новых. Это было опрометчивое решение, потому что у него было времени, чтобы самому заниматься банальным, но таким необходимым бытом. К тому времени, как она это осознала, Майкрофт уже жил на крекерах и готовых супах из банок, и у него почти закончилась чистая одежда.

Он будто бы наказывал себя. Не за то, что пресса писала о его брате — их отношения с Шерлоком никогда не следовало воспринимать такими, какими они казались. Нет, вина Майкрофта, должно быть, имела отношение к детективу-инспектору Лестраду, хотя Балаша вряд ли когда-либо узнает подробности. И она сомневалась, что хотела их знать, она и так уже была слишком вовлечена в жизнь Майкрофта.

На глазах обеспокоенной Балаши Майкрофт пересек крышу, безошибочно нашел то место, откуда спрыгнул Шерлок, и встал там же, опасно близко к краю.

Не замечая пристального взгляда Балаши, Майкрофт смотрел на Лондон. Каждый выпуск новостей, каждая статья, запись в блоге или в социальных сетях были посвящены самоубийству Шерлока и тем обстоятельствам, которые привели к этому финалу. Грегори, которого подхватил этот водоворот событий, отстранили от работы, и Майкрофт не мог ничего с этим поделать, чтобы не привлекать к нему ненужного внимания. Единственной охраной Грегори были агенты из МИ-6 — по крайней мере, их он не узнает, — которые были лучшими из лучших. Майкрофт сделал все возможное, хоть это и далось ему нелегко, чтобы единственными, кто знал об операции, были Балаша, Дэвид и шесть агентов, которым он доверял больше всего.

В нескольких сотнях ярдов внизу миссис Хадсон усаживала в такси Джона Уотсона, которого выписали из больницы. За ними, разумеется, следовала команда охраны. Майкрофт лишь надеялся на то, что Шерлок был прав, и психика Джона гораздо крепче, чем считал он сам, потому что если это не так…

День был пасмурным, сильный ветер гнал по небу облака, сквозь которые время от времени, словно дразнясь, проглядывало солнце. Майкрофт, не любивший высоту, заставил себя подойти поближе к краю крыши. Ветер трепал полы его пиджака и волосы, а кончик его носа мгновенно покраснел. Глядя вниз, Майкрофт лучше понял состояние Шерлока перед прыжком и силу его привязанности и преданности тем, кого он любил и ради кого отважился прыгнуть. Когда Шерлок делал шаг с крыши, он не мог быть на все сто процентов уверенным, что не умрет, и, тем не менее, он рискнул.

Несмотря на все их тщательное планирование, в конечном итоге у них оказалось слишком мало времени, чтобы все организовать и позаботиться о деталях, и успех операции зависел от армии Шерлока — наркоманов, бездомных и пьяниц, которые потеряли все, но, тем не менее, сумели сделать все идеально. Они сохранили Шерлоку жизнь. Ни один из них не пошел к журналистам несмотря на то, что некоторые из них отлично понимали, что могли бы заработать много денег, продав информацию. Разумеется, не было гарантии, что они не сделают это в будушем, но тут Майкрофт был бессилен. Единственное, что можно было предпринять, чтобы предотвратить возможную утечку информации, это убрать с улиц всех бездомных, держа их под арестом в камерах заключения. На это Майкрофт пойти не мог, но это не значило, что в самые тяжелые и тревожные моменты он вполне всерьез не думал об этом.

Стиснув зубы, Майкрофт бесстрастно посмотрел вниз, на асфальт, где все еще оставалось пятно крови Шерлока, которую тот предусмотрительно собрал заранее. Он не знал, хватило бы у него смелости, чтобы поступить так же, как брат, но очень в этом сомневался.

Он повторял себе, что Шерлок — в безопасности в Суффолке, жалуется на скукоту. Стоя здесь, Майкрофту сложно было отнести успех всей операции на счет одной лишь удачи.

Майкрофт предпочитал не размышлять о том, как в дальнейшем еще скажется «смерть» Шерлока на тех, кого он любил.

* * *

Едва выйдя из квартиры 221Б, Лестрад понял, что он дико проголодался, и поэтому он завернул в «Спиди». После двух чашек чая и сэндвича с беконом он, наконец, снова почувствовал себя человеком. Официанту, который его обслуживал, хватило такта выключить радио, где вот-вот должен был начаться выпуск новостей — его отстранение от работы было темой номер два, — и это помогло Лестраду немного расслабиться.

Хотя солнце и скрылось за тучами, Лестрад надел солнечные очки, выйдя на улицу. Ему как раз пора было в «Бартс», чтобы успеть застать Молли Хупер. У него еще было время, и он не торопился, к тому же он хотел избежать общественного транспорта и, как следствие, нежелательного внимания, поэтому он пошел пешком. До «Бартса» он добрался как раз тогда, когда помощники и лаборанты морга уже разошлись по домам.

— Привет, Молли, — сказал он, впервые неловко себя чувствуя в ее компании.

— Ты ужасно выглядишь, — выпалила Молли, сделав шаг назад.

— А ты — нет, — заметил Лестрад удивленно, потому что влюбленность Молли в Шерлока ни для кого не была секретом.

— Это потому, что я вчера не напивалась. Сколько ты выпил? — резко спросила она.

Лестрад лишь отмахнулся.

— Что происходит? Дипак сказал, что ты делала вскрытие Шерлока.

Его голос непроизвольно дрогнул. Мысль о том, что этот невероятный ум и неукротимая энергия закончили свое существование на столе для вскрытия, была невыносима. А то, что Молли сумела сама провести вскрытие, представлялось вообще невероятным.

— Не смотри так на меня Грег Лестрад! Кто-то же должен был о нем позаботиться! — сказала Молли так эмоционально, с такой яростью, что у нее задрожал голос.

Это было так же неожиданно, как жестокая атака хомячка, и на лице Лестрада тут же появилось виноватое выражение. Он развел руки и поднял ладони, пытаясь успокоить ее.

— Я знаю, Молли, знаю. Прости, я не это имел в виду. Боже, я даже не знаю, что я имел в виду. Я все надеюсь, что это какой-то дикий кошмар, и он вот-вот ворвется и потребует…

— Слушай, это были жуткие два дня, и я собираюсь домой, чтобы… чтобы оплакать его. К тому же, тебя отстранили, и ты не имеешь права здесь находиться, — добавила Молли.

— Я знаю. Тебе стоит позвонить в Ярд и сообщить об этом, я не хочу подставлять тебя, — серьезно сказал Лестрад.

— Не говори ерунды! Зачем, это ни к чему хорошему не приведет, — фыркнула она, но тут же смягчилась и спросила: — Они пытаются обвинить тебя в том, что Шерлок… что он сейчас не с нами?

— Конечно, — пожав плечами, ответил Лестрад, выдавав свою горечь от такого отношения начальства.

— Мне очень жаль, но с этим я ничем не могу помочь. Тебе нельзя оставаться здесь одному. Идем, я провожу тебя, прежде чем закрыть здесь все.

Только когда Лестрад уже стоял в коридоре перед моргом, глядя в спину заходящей обратно Молли, ему вдруг пришло в голову, что она выглядела какой-то очень уж виноватой. Был бы это кто-то другой, Лестрад насторожился бы, сочтя это подозрительным, но Молли, казалось, уже родилась с чувством вины непонятно за что.

Прислонившись к стене, Лестрад попытался заставить себя двинуться с места. В конце концов, он все же решил сделать то, что собирался, и выйти на крышу. Поднырнув под полицейскую заградительную ленту, он начал подниматься по ступенькам. Однако преодолев где-то треть пути, он плюхнулся на верхнюю ступеньку пролета, спиной к стене. Он не был уверен, что сможет сделать это. Что сможет лично посмотреть на то место, откуда Шерлок спрыгнул, веря, что у него не осталось друзей, что все считают его мошенником и обманщиком.

Услышав чьи-то шаги наверху, Лестрад недоуменно поднял голову и увидел быстро спускающихся Майкрофта и Балашу. Майкрофт не удостоил его даже взглядом, и когда ним и Балашей закрылись двери, ведущие на этаж, Лестрад бессильно закрыл глаза.

Конечно же, Майкрофт винил во всем его. Он и сам себя винил.

То, что именно Шерлока довели до такого отчаяния, что он искренне полагал, что не может ни к кому обратиться за помощью и поддержкой… Он наверняка ощущал, что его предали те, кто должны были его защищать. Лестрад должен был его защищать. И он сделал бы это, если бы у него было больше решимости, если он больше беспокоился за друга, а не за работу. Ему и в голову тогда не могло тогда прийти, что арест Шерлока продлится дольше той минуты, когда об этом узнает Майкрофт. Узнает — и, само собой, обо всем позаботится.

Как Лестрад не пытался избавиться от мысленной картины того, как Шерлок летит с крыши вниз, ему это не удавалось.

* * *

Майкрофт остановился через два пролета от того места, где сидел Лестрад. Он тяжело дышал, но скорее от стресса, чем от физической нагрузки.

— Останься здесь, — приказал он Балаше.

— Сэр, вы не можете рассказать детективу Лестраду правду! Он еще худший лжец, чем Джон Уотсон, — тихо, чтобы не услышала охрана по другую сторону двери, но очень настойчиво сказала Балаша.

— Я не нуждаюсь, чтобы говорила мне, что я могу, а чего не могу…. — Майкрофт осекся, сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил: — Прошу прощения. Ты права, спасибо, что напомнила.

— Я подожду вас здесь, — спокойно сказала Балаша.

— Позвони полицейскому на крыше. Ни при каких обстоятельствах Грегори не должен туда попасть. Он сидел слишком много мест преступлений и сейчас может что-то заподозрить. И, как ты верно сказала, он никудышный лжец.

* * *

Майкрофт снова поднялся на тот лестничный пролет, где еще сидел Лестрад, не имея ни малейшего представления, что ему сказать. Глухая тоска и неприкрытое горе на изможденном лице Грегори заставили Майкрофта бессильно опуститься перед ним на колени. Положив одну руку на его заросшую щетиной щеку, а второй опершись на его колено, Майкрофт сказал негромко и хрипло, но эмоционально:

— Ты ни в чем не виноват! Слышишь? Ни в чем из того, что случилось, нет твоей вины. Держись изо всех сил. Будь острожен.

Он исчез прежде, чем Лестрад сообразил, что ему ответить. И что вообще здесь произошло. Слепо уставившись на то место, где только что был Майкрофт, Лестрад всхлипнул и, достав из кармана носовой платок, от души высморкался. После смерти Шерлока он испытал гамму разных эмоций, но сейчас он, как ни странно, не чувствовал ровным счетом ничего, кроме желания понять, что сейчас случилось.

Держаться? Из каких сил и за что именно? У Лестрада ничего не осталось. Ничего, за исключением холодной дрожащей руки на его щеке и горящего пронзительного взгляда голубых глаз, словно проделавшего в нем дыру.

Майкрофт не винил его. Лестрад рвано выдохнул и задался вопросом, когда он сможет перестать винить сам себя.

Майкрофт ужасно выглядел, он был похож на покойника, которого вот-вот положат в гроб, подумал Лестрад, доставая из кармана джинсов сигареты. Он зажег одну прямо под знаком «Не курить» — да пошло оно все к черту! Окутанный дымом, он подумал о Джоне: как тот сейчас себя чувствует? Как справляется с тем, что его лучший друг прыгнул с крыши прямо у него на глазах, если верить журналистам?

Лестраду надо было его навестить. Но не сейчас. Он подождет, пока не будет уверен, что не разрыдается перед Джоном как младенец.

Утром Лестраду и в голову не могло прийти, что здесь, в «Бартсе», он встретит Майкрофта. Боже, как он по нему скучал.

* * *

Любая попытка отсрочить расследование смерти Шерлока привела бы к очередной новостной буре, поэтому Майкрофт решил пойти от противного и организовал все так быстро, как только было возможно.

В среду 22 июня открытое разбирательство началось в Суде коронера[1] лондонского Сити. Даже желтая пресса должна была вылезти из кожи вон, чтобы раздуть хоть какой-то скандал из этого разбирательства. Оно длилось ровно сорок минут. Молли Хупер не вызвали свидетельствовать лично, но ее отчет был зачитан перед собравшейся публикой. Майкрофт позаботился, чтобы для суда, если будет необходимо, привлекли любого другого свидетеля прыжка Шерлока, благо их было достаточно, но только не Джона Уотсона.

Сам Майкрофт спокойно подтвердил в суде, что мужчина, спрыгнувший с крыши, — и впрямь его брат, а также рассказал о тяжелом эмоциональном состоянии Шерлока перед прыжком. Пока он говорил, он смирился с тем, что не только дал ложные показания, но еще и окончательно потерял то, что еще оставалось от его чести. И это неожиданно больно ранило. Больше, чем он ожидал. Это казалось глупым в свете той лжи, что он произносил каждый день, и все же… Все это его уязвило.

Как и предполагалось, коронер счел смерть Шерлока самоубийством и разрешил немедленно передать тело родственникам для похорон.

Сидя за своим столом в «Диогене», Майкрофт выпил двойной бренди и выкурил три сигареты, одну за другой, несмотря на полный запрет курения в клубе. Теперь ему предстояло организовать еще и похороны…

* * *

В день похорон Шерлока лил ожидаемый дождь. Зонт прятал Майкрофта не только от него, но и ото всех собравшихся, помогая скрыть отвращение к самому себе после того, как он рассказал кучу лжи людям, которых любил. По крайней мере, Шерлок был в безопасности в Суффолке и продолжал жаловаться на скуку. Охрана гарантировала, что он точно оставался дома, пока Майкрофт развеивал по ветру кремированные останки Мориарти.

Народу на похоронах было мало. Миссис Хадсон привела Джона Уотсона и всю службу твердо опиралась на его руку. Ни один из них и слова не сказал Майкрофту, хотя у миссис Хадсон хватило здравого смысла воспользоваться машиной, которую он за ними прислал.

Майкрофт намеренно не сообщил Лестраду о похоронах — это было бы уже чересчур.

После похорон Майкрофт вернулся в офис, чтобы лично проверить двадцать две записи с камер видеонаблюдения — он приказал держать в этот день под наблюдением крематорий и территорию вокруг него, а также церковь с кладбищем вокруг ее, надеясь, что кто-то из команды Мориарти там объявится.

— Сэр, мы с Дэвидом можем сами это сделать, — запротестовала Балаша, когда Майкрофт уселся за компьютер.

Уже сняв пиджак, Майкрофт закатал рукава и, снимая галстук, лишь махнул Балаше, прося ее выйти.

— Хотя я не отказался бы чашки чая, — пробормотал он.

Однако это ее не отвлекло. Впрочем, Майкрофт тут же забыл о ней, поскольку увидел в нескольких метрах от могилы Шерлока кошмар всего детства Грегори — Армона. Вопрос был в том, что он там делал: хотел удостовериться, что Шерлок и впрямь был мертв, или надеялся выяснить, что стало с Мориарти.

Майкрофт приказал поверить все записи с камер не только в небольшой деревеньке Мидланд, где была церковь и кладбище, но и вокруг нее, рассчитывая отследить Армона, и усилил охрану Лестрада.

* * *

Лестрад по очевидным причинам избегал новостей, так что он ничего не знал о похоронах Шерлока, пока не увидел заголовок в «Evening Standard», когда проходил мимо газетного киоска около станции метро.

Он схватил со стеллажа газету, рассеянно подал продавцу пятифунтовую купюру и пошел дальше, читая на ходу.

По крайней мере, это объясняло, почему журналисты продолжали ему названивать с просьбой дать комментарий. Однако все это меркло перед тем, что Майкрофт намеренно не позволил ему проститься с Шерлоком.

* * *

_Июнь – июль 2011_

Майкрофт был так занят, что не сразу узнал, что по всему городу начали появляться граффити «Я верю в Шерлока». Разумеется, сам Майкрофт планировал восстановить репутацию Шерлока и развенчать историю Брукса/Мориарти, однако мнение общества начало меняться и без его помощи. Этому способствовали как те люди, которым когда-то помог Шерлок и теперь они рассказали прессе свои истории, так и крупные газеты вроде «Гардиан», «Телеграф» и «Таймс», начавшие собственные независимые расследования.

— Если они вдруг окажутся в тупике, покажи им верное направление, — попросил Майкрофт Балашу и отправился в Министерство транспорта.

Сейчас было как никогда важно поддерживать его легенду «скромного госслужащего».

* * *

Если бы ему было, с кем поговорить, Лестрад честно признался бы, что на некоторое время он сдался и опустился: перестал бриться и начал жить на еде на вынос и пиве, не делая ровным счетом ничего, кроме, разве что, просмотра телевизора, да и то это были дурацкие дневные передачи и фильмы. Девять дней он упивался жалостью к себе и отчаянием, но на одиннадцатое утро, едва проснувшись, понял, что дальше так продолжаться не может.

Пусть его личная жизнь и была катастрофой, но он много лет работал на важной и ответственной работе. Ему нужна была цель, что-то, что могло занять его мозги. Хотя, учитывая его состояние, возможно, ему стоило начинать нормальную жизнь плавно и не торопясь.

Он отдраил квартиру сверху донизу без особого энтузиазма: не имело ни малейшего смысла даже пытаться сделать ее уютной. Если они с Майкрофтом вновь сойдутся, хотя сейчас это уже выглядело маловероятным, то Лестрад никогда больше не увидит этой квартиры. Если не сойдутся, то он уедет из Лондона.

По пути из супермаркета, где он закупился свежей едой, потому что за десять дней оккупации дивана, питаясь картошкой и фастудом, он набрал почти три килограмма, Лестрад наткнулся на пару бездомных, которые клянчили деньги, чтобы купить дешевый сидр. Лестрад задержался, чтобы купить им по сэндвичу и горячему напитку, а когда дошел до дома, то подумал о том, что ему так и не удалось опознать последних жертв Мориарти и Армона. Найдя себе цель, Лестрад стал проводить двенадцать–шестнадцать часов на улице. Густая борода и самая его потрепанная одежда в сочетании с терпением и умением выудить информацию даже из камня, обеспечили ему гораздо лучший прием среди бездомных, чем он ожидал. Постепенно он повстречался с теми обитателями улиц, кого знал через Шерлока, и ему начали доверять — в определенном смысле, конечно. Лестраду не удалось сопоставить ни одного без пропавших бездомных с расчлененными жертвами, однако его радовало хотя бы то, что он смог направить нескольких людей в приюты и центры реабилитации, в чем ему пригодились наработанные за годы связи.

Тем не менее, он плохо спал, и время, которое он проводил на улице, напоминало ему о тех днях его далекого детства, когда такие же улицы казались ему безопаснее детского дома. Куда бы он ни пошел, он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что за ним следят. Впрочем, учитывая, как часто его фотографии еще не так давно появлялись в прессе, в этом не было ничего удивительного. Он всегда был настороже, но больше не разу не засекал Армона. И все же у него было такое чувство, что он где-то неподалеку.

* * *

Попытки Майкрофта найти «крота» еще не дали никаких результатов, а проверки и перепроверки различных данных пока что лишь подтверждали невиновность того или иного агента.

Беспокойство и огромное количество работы продолжили сказываться и на Майкрофте, и на его людях. Единственным своим успехом, хоть и не слишком впечатляющим, они могли назвать ту скорость, с которой они находили и обрывали многочисленные щупальца империи Мориарти. Во многом им помогала борьба за власть между бывшими соратниками Мориарти.

Помня о взятых на себя обязательствах, Майкрофт обеспечивал охрану второго уровня Уотсону. После похорон он виделся с ним лично лишь раз. Как Майкрофт и предполагал, их встреча прошла не очень удачно.

— Интересно, я успею тебя пристрелить до того, как сюда примчится охрана? — настораживающим будничным тоном спросил Уотсон.

Он выглядел постаревшим на добрых десять лет

— Это зависит от того, где сейчас твой пистолет. Ты же понимаешь, что Шерлок не рекомендовал бы тебе так поступать, — спокойно отозвался Майкрофт.

— Не смей мне говорить, что рекомендовал бы Шерлок, а что нет. Он мертв из-за тебя!

Уотсон вскочил на ноги и уже готов был ударить Майкрофта, но в последний момент опустил руку. Майкрофт с облегчением выдохнул, поскольку даже в лучшие времена не мог похвастаться проворством.

— Ты ни капли на него не похож! Совершено! Но я смотрю на тебя и вижу… Уотсон отшатнулся и снова плюхнулся в кресло, избегая взгляда Майкрофта. — Это ты виноват в его смерти, — глухо продолжил он, — и я никогда не прощу тебя за такое предательство. Не возвращайся. По крайней мере, пока я здесь. Я съезжаю в пятницу.

Майкрофт не стал упоминать, что уже знал об этом.

— Ты уже нашел жилье?

— Очевидно. Не стоит меня навещать.

— Как хочешь. Однако ты, как и миссис Хадсон, останешься под наблюдением и охраной. Мориарти нанял трех снайперов, чтобы убить трех людей, которых Шерлок любил больше всего: тебя, миссис Хадсон и детектива-инспектора Лестрада. Шерлок мог спасти вас, только прыгнув с крыши «Бартса». В память о брате и его поступке, я не хочу, чтобы с тобой и с остальными что-то случилось.

Подавленный и шокированный Уотсон уставился на Майкрофта и спросил дрогнувшим голосом:

— Он убил себя, чтобы спасти меня?

— А еще миссис Хадсон и Лестрада.

— Думаешь, мне не плевать, что теперь со мной будет?

— Полагаю, что в данный момент тебе действительно на это плевать. Однако Шерлоку было бы не все равно. К тому же это обесценило бы и сделало бессмысленным все, что он сделал, — добавил Майкрофт, все еще не убежденный, что они верно оценили силу духа Уотсона и стойкость его характера. — Да, и тебе не предъявят обвинение за то, что ты напал на суперинтенданта Робинсона и сломал ему нос.

Уотсон взглянул на него, скрывая ярость за ложной невозмутимостью.

— Ты всерьез думаешь, что мне не плевать? — повторил он.

— Шерлоку было бы не все равно, — как заезженная пластинка сказал Майкрофт.

Уотсон быстро поднялся с кресла и выбежал из комнаты, словно был не в состоянии находиться в компании Майкрофта, не прибегая к членовредительству. Майкрофт медленно выдохнул и чуть расслабился. Все прошло лучше, чем он рассчитывал. Пока что все было неплохо.

* * *

Лестрад продолжил заводить связи на улице до тех пор, пока множество бездомных не были предупреждены о том, что им стоит опасаться Армона.

Затем он случайно узнал о том, что для реставрации и реновации дома, которому предстояло стать еще одним приютом для бездомных, требуются добровольцы-рабочие, и он предложил свою помощь. Вместе с другими волонтерами, в основном из числа бездомных, он научился новым навыкам, и через несколько недель тяжелой работы, в том числе и на свежем воздухе, уже мог похвастаться отличной физической формой, какой у него не было много лет, и загаром. Он был так занят и так уставал, что порой несколько часов подряд не думал ни о Шерлоке, ни о Майкрофте.

* * *

Миссис Хадсон стоически терпела ежемесячные визиты Майкрофта.

Каждый раз она предлагала ему кусочек торта — иногда свежего, иногда уже довольно черствого, и Майкрофт изо всех сил заставлял себя съесть его. И это при том, что раньше он был бы не прочь съесть весь торт целиком.

Миссис Хадсон обеспокоенно смотрела на него, когда думала, что он этого не видит, и ее волнение лишь обостряло его чувство вины.

Всю жизнь Майкрофт профессионально лгал, однако эту ложь он почти не мог выносить. Но, по крайней мере, так он лично смог убедиться, что с миссис Хадсон все будет в порядке. Про Джона Уотсона, который еще давал поводы для беспокойства, Майкрофт сказать этого не мог.

Однако больше всего Майкрофт переживал за Лестрада, которого некому было поддержать и утешить. Он потерял любимого, друга и работу, судьба которой теперь зависела от решения службы внутренней безопасности, еще не закончившей свое разбирательство. У Грегори было доброе и щедрое сердце, но даже он не сможет простить ту чудовищную шутку, которую сыграли с ним Майкрофт и Шерлок.

[1] Коронерский суд решает только один вопрос — можно ли считать смерть насильственной (криминальной). Если да, дело получает дальнейший ход, и рассматривается в традиционном суде.


End file.
